1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a shock absorber.
2. Description of the Related Art
Shock absorbers are important parts of automobile and motorcycle suspensions, aircraft landing gear, and the supports for many industrial machines. There are several types of commonly-used shock absorbers. Though conventional shock absorbers satisfy basic requirements, a new type of absorber is still needed.